


Wallpaper

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Wallpaper

“Cho,” Luna asks softly, flicking to the next page of the magazine on her lap. There are pictures of all sorts of different wallpaper patterns and the blonde girl is twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers. “Which pattern do you want for our flat?”  
Cho shrugs, glancing over Luna’s shoulder to observe the plain patterns, all of which she has seen before. “You can be the boss, love. I don’t really care.”  
Luna’s eyes light up and Cho’s heart melts. She grins and says, “You really don’t?”  
“No,” Cho replies, smiling. She leans closer and kisses each of Luna’s soft eyebrows, just to make the blonde giggle.  
(Although Cho very much regrets letting Luna decide, because a month later, when they move in, the walls are plastered with photos of the two of them, either making out or doing something much, much more inappropriate.)


End file.
